


Jack looking for his Ianto

by BTSBlossom



Series: Jack looking for his Ianto [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, if you didn't get that from the title, nerdy refrences, un-betaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTSBlossom/pseuds/BTSBlossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>16 year old Henry has some questions and the only person he feels comfortable asking is his Godfather/Uncle Spencer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack looking for his Ianto

“Is Mom still there?” Henry asked, not quite trusting his mother to listen to his request considering the circumstances of the call.

“Yeah, buddy, it’s just me. She’s all the way across the station, but I closed the door to stop her from sending over spies.” Henry smiled at his pseudo-uncle’s attempt at humor. Even halfway across the country his godfather still made him laugh.

“Thanks, Uncle Spence.”

“It’s no problem.” Reid leaned back in his chair, turning his eyes upwards to help focus on his godson and not on the photos/files of the current case. “So you going to tell me why you’ve locked yourself in your room causing your parents to worry? And why you want to talk to me instead of them? Or are we going to debate Tom Baker vs. David Tennant as best Doctor?” Reid made sure to give his godson the option of topic so he wouldn't feel pressured.

“You always said I could talk to you about anything.” Henry stated, curling up on his bed with his stuffed Dalek (which his godfather had gotten for him for his fifth birthday) clutched to his sixteen year old chest.

“And I’ve always meant that.” Reid said earnestly. “…What is it Henry?”

“How did you know you were gay?” Reid blinked in surprise. He wasn’t sure what he was really expecting but it most definitely wasn’t that.

“Always, I guess. Though, strictly speaking, I’m Pansexual.”

“What does that mean?”

“That gender doesn’t dictate attraction. For me personally, I’m attracted by someone’s mind and personality regardless of their gender.”

“Oh.” Henry spoke absentmindedly, squeezing the Dalek plushie as he thought over what Spencer said.

“Do you think that applies to you also?” Reid asked gently after a few moments of silence.

“I don’t think so. Personality and mind definitely play a part but…”

“So does gender.” Reid finished when Henry trailed off.

“Yeah.” Henry sighed. “I’ve tried thinking about girls like that, even went on a few dates…but, there wasn’t anything there, ya know? Every time the dates turned out feeling more like the Doctor and Martha instead of the Doctor and Rose. So I guess I’m more like Jack looking for his Ianto.” Henry huffed.

“Which is completely fine.”

“I know, Sherlock and John already had that conversation.” Reid chuckled. The others always looked at them weirdly as they passed references back and forth (with JJ usually muttering about letting Reid watch over Henry to often), but Reid loved having this geeky connection with his godson. Hotch and Jack always made the effort, but Henry understood and vice versa.

Henry smiled as he relaxed a bit, his grip on the Dalek loosening, “Thanks Uncle Spence.” He knew talking to his godfather would help; Spencer never failed in making him feel better whether through a serious talk to ease his mind or a simple conversation to take his mind off whatever was bothering him.

“Henry?”

“Hm?”

“You know you could have talked to either or both of your parents about this right?” As honored as Reid felt that Henry had come to him about it, he needed to be sure.

“Yeah, I know.” Henry sighed. He looked over to his bedside table where a wedding picture of his parents resided. “It was just, I don’t know, easier to talk to you about it I guess.”

“Thank you, but just to be sure, you also know that your parents love you and nothing could possibly change that?”

“Even if I became a serial killer?”

“I’m 98% positive your mom would turn her back on everything she believes in and would, in fact, help you.”

“What about Dad?” Henry couldn’t help asking, just to see what his godfather would say.

“It depends on your method and level of aggression. Up close and personal with high level of aggression gets about an 80% while distant-low aggression killing will get about a 90.4%; give or take about 5% depending on how well he’d be able to rationalize the murders and the implications of helping you. The other scenario would be their complete and utter support for you during the trial along with weekly visits, though your mom may miss some due to cases.” Henry smiled as he listened to his godfather. One of the things he’d always loved about him was that Spencer always talked to him as an equal (even when he was joking around), though he sometimes had to reword what he said so that Henry could understand. He never really believed the “Reid Effect” stories his Uncle Derek would sometimes tell him. “So understand that absolutely nothing would change the fact that they love you.”

“Yeah, I understand.” Henry took a deep breath, giving his Dalek another squeeze. “I think I’m going to wait to tell them though, just, just till Mom gets home so that I can tell them both at the same time.”

“I think that’s a good idea.” Spencer said knowing the support would help steal Henry’s nerves and cement the plan.

“Uncle Spence?”

“Yes, Hen?”

“Could you be there?”

“When you tell your parents?”

“Yeah. I know it’s strange but it’d really help, knowing I’ve already got your support and you could keep me calm and ensure that I go through with it and – ”

“Henry,” Reid cut off the boy’s rambling, a nervous habit he had picked up from his godfather. “If you really want me there I will be. When we get back you can ask them about having a dinner or something and make sure they know you’ve invited me.”

“That sounds like a plan.” Henry could already feel a lot of his tension leaving him yet he could also feel a ball of nerves forming in his stomach. “You won’t say anything to Mom right?”

“Of course not, this is your business to tell not mine.”

“Right, okay, thanks. I guess I should let you get back to saving the day.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m okay now. I’ve still got a couple things but they can wait till you get back.”

“Alright then. I love you, Henry.”

“Love you too, Uncle Spence.”

“Bye.” They said in unison before hanging up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking of continuing the story, maybe with how the dinner goes or something. If that interest you please let me know or if you have suggestions they are also welcome. Thanks for reading, have a pleasant day/afternoon/night.


End file.
